Jung Yunho, Falling In Love
by lovelyYj
Summary: Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela menjadi penguntit, Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai presidir Jung's Corp! Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela kembali ke Toho School! / "ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba" / "kau gila jung?" /"benar... kim jaejoong yang membuatku gila..." / yunjae / yoosu
1. Chapter 1

Jung Yunho, Falling In Love...

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan

YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, humor, frendship

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, mohon dengan sangat sebelum

membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak

menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so

please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Pairing

Yunjae

Yoosu and other

.

.

.

Annyeong Chingudeul,

Ini ff yunjae pertama saya, mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun

Happy Reading... :)

Summary

Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela menjadi penguntit, Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai presidir Jung's Corp! Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela kembali ke Toho School! / "ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba" / "kau gila jung?" /"benar... kim jaejoong yang membuatku gila..."

.

.

.

mata musang yang tajam itu menatap intens sosok namja cantik yang tengah duduk di halte bis sambil membaca buku ditangannya, "Only if you stop, you can see the landscape"

"Only if you stop, you can see the landscape, heemm...kau harus membelikannya untukku yoochun ah, cari buku itu bila perlu beli toko buku itu beserta isinya, buat atas nama kim jaejoong" perintah namja itu tegas

"tsk, jadi karena namja itu kita disini? meninggalkan setumpuk berkas yang harus segera diselesaikan jung!" kesal sang asisten tak percaya dengan tingkah presidir jung's corp itu, menguntit bocah 15 tahun setiap hari, oh yeah...ingin rasanya namja tampan itu membenturkan kepala bosnya itu, apa tidak ada pekerjaan lebih penting selain menguntit bocah itu?

"aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatnya yoochun ah... jaejoong sungguh sudah membuatku kecanduan, kau tidak lihat wajah cantiknya? mata indahnya, bibir merahnya yang menggoda, kulit putih yang sudah pasti sangat mulus, pinggangnya yang..."

"hentikan jung yunho, kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya dan di setiap harinya memuji namja itu! aku sudah cukup hapal dengan sosok namja pujaan hatimu itu!" protes yoochun dibalas cengiran oleh namja jung itu

"lalu aku harus bagaimana yoochun ah? aku sangat ingin memiliki namja itu..." rengek yunho membuat yoochun melongo tak percaya

'apa benar namja dihadapanku ini presidir jung yang angkuh itu? bocah itu benar-benar membuat jung yunho kehilangan akal dan jati diri!' batin yoochun bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi memelas yunho

"gunakan kekuasaanmu jung yunho... di mana otakmu eoh?" ucap yoochun sambil mengetuk jidatnya yg lebar

"tidak... aku tidak akan menggunakan cara itu! aku ingin memiliki jaejoong tanpa paksaan" tolak yunho

"lalu dengan cara apa lagi yunho ah? haruskah dengan cara menyamar menjadi siswa seperti bocah itu?" ucap yoochun asal

"ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba!"

"yeahhh ide bagus...MWO? kau gila?!"

"benar... Kim jaejoong membuatku gila" jawab yunho tersenyum membayangkan jaejoong, lagi - lagi yoochun bergidik ngeri

"bagaimana caranya jung?"

"bukankah Toho School milikku? aku yakin penyamaran kita pasti mulus!"

"penyamaran KITA?!"

"benar, kau dan aku... kita akan menyamar menjadi siswa Toho School" jawab yunho mantap

" andweeeeeee..."

tbc

gimana lanjut gak? ditunggu reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jung Yunho, Falling In Love...

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan

YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, humor, frendship

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, mohon dengan sangat sebelum

membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak

menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so

please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Pairing

Yunjae

Yoosu and other

.

.

.

Summary

Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela menjadi penguntit, Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai presidir Jung's Corp! Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela kembali ke Toho School! / "ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba" / "kau gila jung?" /"benar... kim jaejoong yang membuatku gila..." / yunjae / yoosu

.

.

.

"lalu dengan cara apa lagi yunho ah? haruskah dengan cara menyamar menjadi siswa seperti bocah itu?" ucap yoochun asal

"ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba!"

"yeahhh ide bagus...MWO? kau gila?!"

"benar... Kim jaejoong membuatku gila" jawab yunho tersenyum membayangkan jaejoong, lagi - lagi yoochun bergidik ngeri

"bagaimana caranya jung?"

"bukankah Toho School milikku? aku yakin penyamaran kita pasti mulus!"

"penyamaran KITA?!"

"benar, kau dan aku... kita akan menyamar menjadi siswa Toho School" jawab yunho mantap

" andweeeeeee..."

Yoochun bernafas lega saat melihat seragam yang kini dipakainya, seragam putih khas pakaian seorang guru, Yoochun berfikir jika namja Jung itu benar- benar akan mengajaknya menyamar menjadi siswa Toho school

'setelah kupikir kembali sebaiknya aku saja yang menjadi siswa, kau kutugaskan untuk mengawasi Jaejoongku saja' ucap Yunho sesaat setelah Yoochun berteriak histeris dan hari ini dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Jung Yunho mendatanginya di pagi hari untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah

'ayo kita menuntut ilmu seosangnim...' ucap Yunho membuat Yoochun ingin mendamprat wajah tampan Yunho saat itu, sayangnya Yoochun harus menahan dirinya mengingat Yunho adalah atasannya

"Yunho ah kau yakin?" tanya Yoochun memastikan keputusan Yunho yang menurutnya gila itu

"sangat yakin..." jawab Yunho mantap

"tapi Yunho ah apa kau sadar orang yang kau kejar ini adalah namja? bahkan namja ini masih berusia 15 tahun! kau mau di cap pedofil?" tanya Yoochun lagi

"tidak masalah bagiku, hanya berbeda 10 tahun... lagipula Yoochun ah bukankah tubuh bocah lebih nikmat? aahhh... aku jadi tidak sabar menyentuh Jaejoongku..." jawab Yunho membuat Yoochun menganga

'sejak kapan kau jadi pervert Jung?'

"terserahmu saja..." ucap Yoochun menyerah, Yunho tersenyum senang... namja bermata musang itu sudah berhasil meyakinkan asisten yang juga sahabat terdekatnya itu

"kau pasti sudah tahu jika kebanyakan siswa Toho school berasal dari keluarga kaya, apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mereka tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Yoochun, benar... Toho school adalah sekolah terkenal yang hanya dihuni oleh siswa-siswa yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, hanya sedikit siswa beasiswa yang berhasil mengecap pendidikan di sekolah itu dan pastinya diantara mereka ada yang mengenal Jung Yunho, Presidir Jung's Corp sekaligus pemilik Toho school

Yunho segera membuka tas yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan sisir dan kacamata harry potter dari dalamnya, namja tampan itu menata model rambutnya krtengah (kyak model rambut junchan belah tengah :D) dan memakai kaca mata harry potter yang dibawanya tak lupa namja itu mengancingkan (?) kancing seragam sekolahnya hingga ke leher

"bagaimana menurutmu, apa tampak berbeda?" tanya Yunho, Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas

"penampilanmu mengerikan..." jawab Yoochun membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan

"kita sudah sampai tuan muda... " ucap Pak Han

"baiklah... mari kita menuntut ilmu seosangnim"

"aku bukan gurumu, Jung!"

"haha... dan Boojaejoongie, aku datang sayang..." senyum Yunho mengembang,well selamat datang Jung Yunho... semoga rencanamu berhasil

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan mengikuti Kim seosangnim, seorang guru yang akan digantikan Yoochun,Kim seosangnim tampak sudah tua dan Yunho maupun Yoochun memahami jika sang guru sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengajar

"mereka anak-anak yang baik,meski kadang kelakuan mereka diluar batas... aku harap Yoochun seosangnim bisa bersabar menghadapi mereka" ucap Kim seosangnim membuat Yoochun mengernyit bingung

"apa maksud pak tua ini Jung?" bisik Yoochun, Yunho menaikan bahunya tidak tau... Kepala sekolah tidak memberi arahan apapun, lagipula semua guru di toho school tidak ada yang mengetahui statusnya selain kepala sekolah, jadi menurut yunho tidak ada masalah apapun

krieeetttt...

suasana tampak hening saat Kim seosangnim, Yunho dan Yoochun masuk kedalam kelas... Yoochun bergidik merasakan aura hitam di kelas itu sementara Yunho menatap penuh cinta sosok namja pujaannnya

"anak-anak... seosangnim akan mengenalkan guru baru sekaligus wali kelas kalian, aku harap kalian bisa menerima penggantiku dengan tangan terbuka, baiklah Park seosangnim aku harus kembali keruanganku, silahkan memulai perkenalan kalian" ucap Kim seosangnim meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun

"ehemmm... baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan sekarang aku juga akan mengenalkan murid baru pada kalian, Yunho sshi... perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Yoochun

"annyeong... Jung Yunho imnida, mohon bantuannya... " sapa Yunho, hening... yoochun memandang Yunho bingung

'apa semua siswa dikelas ini bisu?' batin Yoochun penasaran

Yoochun tetsenyum lebar saat salah satu murid mengacungkan tangannya keatas

"ada pertanyaan?"

"jidat seosangnim... apa murid baru ini berasal dari planet namek?" tanya namja imut-imut itu membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya hening tertawa terbahak-bahak, Yunho terpesona saat melihat tawa Jaejoong yang begitu indah, namja Jung itu tak menyadari jika dirinya yang menjadi bahan tertawaan

"Yunho berasal dari jepang bukan dari planet namex, kau terlalu banyak membaca komik!" jawab Yoochun berusaha menahan emosinya

"seosangnim..." seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang melambaikan tangannya keatas

"kau yang disana, ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"berapa umurmu Yunho sshi? kau terlihat sedikit...tua" tanya namja itu memicingkan matanya, seisi kelas kembali hening...Yoochun menatap Yunho bingung

"umurku... 25 tahun, aku sering tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit... aku juga selalu tertinggal pelajaran hingga membuatku tidak naik kelas" jawab Yunho santai, sepertinya namja itu sudah tahu jika umurnya akan dipertanyakan

'Jung Yunho sangat pintar aniya?' batin Yunho membanggakan dirinya

"apa kau penyakitan?" tanya salah satu murid

"hii... jangan dekat-dekat denganku"

"aku tidak mau tertular..." ucap seisi kelas mulai ramai membahas Yunho

Brakkk...

"kalian semua DIAMM..." teriak yoochun membuat seisi kelas itu kembali diam

"kau yang dipojok, siapa namamu?" tanya Yoochun pada sosok namja cantik pujaan Yunho itu

"namanya Kim Jaejoong seosangnim" jawab namja imut-imut yang duduk didepan Jaejoong itu

"aku tidak bertanya denganmu lumba-lumba..."

"namaku Kim Junsu, jidat seosangnim..." ralat namja imut bernama Junsu itu

"dan nama ku Park Yoochun!" kesal Yoochun membuat Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yunho sshi... kau duduk disamping Kim Jaejoong"

perintah Yoochun

"tapi seosangnim..."

"diamlah Kim Junsu, kau berisik sekali..."

Deg...

Hening...

Baik Yunho maupun Yoochun merasakan aura dingin di dalam kelas saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memilih diam, Yoochun bergidik sementara Yunho tersenyum senang mendengar nada indah yang keluar dari bibir menggoda Jaejoong

'aahhh... suara indah malaikatku' batin Yunho menatap penuh cinta Jaejoong, Yoochun menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah Yunho

'Jung Yunho sudah tidak waras' batinnya

"kita mulai pelajaran, Yunho sshi duduk ditempatmu" perintah Yoochun lagi, Yunho beranjak menuju meja Jaejoong, hatinya berdegup kencang... namja pujaannya kini ada dihadapannya... didekatnya...

'boojae sayang... aku...'

Brruuukkk...

Seisi kelas tertawa melihat Yunho jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, terlalu fokus menatap Jaejoong membuat Yunho tidak sadar jika salah satu siswa menyikut kakinya hingga presidir Jung's Corp itu tersungkur

"maaf...maaf... aku tidak sengaja..." ucap Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, seisi kelas kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho tak terkecuali Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah bodoh Yunho

'aku rela jatuh kelantai atau pun masuk ke jurang boojae, asalkan aku bisa melihatmu tertawa sebahagia ini...' batin Yunho begitu bahagia melihat Jaejoong tertawa berkat dirinya

'hentikan kegilaan ini Jung!' batin Yoochun menghela nafasnya panjang

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku habiskan dengan menatap Jaejoong, yeah sebenarnya aku mencuri pandang karena Jaejoong akan menatapku nyalang jika ketahuan tengah memandangnya, kulihat namja cantik itu tengah menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas, Jaejoongku melukis...aku tahu jika jaejoong berbakat dalam melukis, jika aku berada disisimu saat kau terpuruk aku yakin kau akan menjadi pelukis yang hebat, maafkan aku boojae.. aku terlambat mengenalmu

"sampai kapan kau akan memandangku?" tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku, terlalu asyik memandang Jaejoong membuatku tak sadar jika jam pelajaran telah selesai dan kini aku telah dikelilingi teman-teman Jaejoong yang menatapku tak suka

"heemmm... itu... pelajarannya sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu

"sudah selesai sejak lima menit tadi Jung!" jawab Jaejoong melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapku dengan kesal

"ohhh... itu... aku..." haish sejak kapan aku jadi penakut seperti ini? boojae... jangan menatapku seperti itu

"ouy anak baru, apa benar umurmu 25 tahun?" tanya salah satu teman Jaejoong itu sambil memainkan rambutku, haish bocah ini mau kupatahkan tangannya eoh? berani sekali dia menyentuh tuan muda Jung yang terhormat!

"turunkan tanganmu donghae ah..." perintah Jaejoong, boojae saranghaee... kau memang penyelamatku

"tapi si Jung tua ini menatapmu hyung! apa perlu aku menutup matanya dengan kaos kaki Shindong ajusshi yang bau itu?" ucap namja bernama Donghae menatapku tak suka, awas kau bocah!

"annyeong... namaku Kim Junsu, Jae hyung memang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu hyung, kau harus mengingat itu"

"jangan sok akrab Kim lumba-lumba"

"haish... Hyuk jae! Jae hyung... Hyuk jae menghinaku" adu namja imut yang memang terlihat tidak semenyeramkan dengan teman-teman boojae lainnya

"kalian berdua jangan seperti anak kecil!" ucap boojae membuat dua orang perusuh itu diam

"hey kau anak baru, apa kau tahu peraturan di sekolah ini?" tanya Jaejoong membuatku bingung, apa aku melanggar peraturan sekolah?

"tsk, Changmin ah... beritahu si tua ini peraturan kita" hiks boojae jangan memanggilku tua..

"ingat baik-baik pak tua... peraturan untuk anak baru Toho school adalah mentraktir seisi kelas di kantin Shindong ajusshi" ucap namja jangkung bernama Changmin itu

"jangan lupa porsiku harus yang paling banyak" tambah bocah tinggi ini sambil menyeringai padaku, dasar bocah tiang... peraturan apa itu? seingatku tidak ada peratutan seperti itu, lagi pula aku salah satu pencetus peraturan di Toho school!

"apa kau mengerti ajusshi?" tanya Jaejoong menarik dasiku,argh... boojae kau bisa membunuhkuuuu

"uhhuukkk...aku...aku mengerti"

"aku senang kau bisa diajak bekerja sama ajusshi..." senyum Jaejoong membuatku lagi-lagi terpesona, ahhh boojae demi dirimu apapun akan aku lakukan...

.

.

.

Aku menatap Jaejoong yang tengah lahap menyantap makan siangnya, apa kau belum makan boojae sayang? kau terlihat kelaparan...

"pelan-pelan makannya Jaejoong sshi..." ucapku sambil menyeka sisa makanan di bibirnya, omo... akhirnya aku menyentuh bibirnya!

Kriettt...

"arghh... tanganku! appo...!" teriakku saat Jaejoong memelintir tanganku

"berani menyentuhku Jung?!" ucapnya marah

"ampun...ampun...argh... lepaskan Jaejoong sshi..."

.

.

.

Aku meringis sakit, tanganku bisa patah jika Jaejoong tidak melepasnya! aish... kau benar-benar bocah menyeramkan boojae...

Brakkk...

"apa itu?" tanyaku saat Yoochun meletakkan setumpuk berkas dihadapanku, saat ini aku berada diruangan Yoochun mengingat jam istirahat masih cukup lama

"aku tidak menyangka jika di Toho school mempunyai siswa-siswa bermasalah Jung! kemana kau selama ini eoh? sibuk menguntit Jaejoongmu itu?" kesal Yoochun

"aku sibuk dikantor Yoochun ah, aku tidak tahu jika sekolah milik keluargaku ini bermasalah!" ucapku membela diri

"siswa kelas 1A semuanya bermasalah! kau dengar?"

"Lee Hyuk Jae... keluarganya memiliki Perusahaan Perkebunan Pisang dan kau tahu apa masalah bocah itu? bocah itu membakar Perkebunan Sawit milik keluarga Jung, keluarga Jung, milikmu! apa kau tidak mau menguliti bocah itu? Lee Donghae... bocah itu mematahkan kaki siswa kelas 3 karena sunbaenya itu menghina ummanya yang merupakan artis terkenal penuh skandal, Shim Changmin, appanya seorang Dokter terkenal dan kau tahu apa kejahatannya? namja tinggi itu membakar ruang Lab untuk dijadikan bahan percobaannya, Kim Junsu meski terlihat polos anak menteri luar negeri itu berhasil meminta appanya membungkam sekolah agar semua temannya bebas dari catatan hitam dan Kim Jaejoong..."

"putra tunggal presidir KJS Group yang jatuh bangkrut setahun yang lalu, appanya bunuh diri sementara ummanya penghuni rumah sakit jiwa dan saat ini Jaejoong bekerja di club malam" ucapku membuat Yoochun diam

"aku tahu semuanya Yoochun ah.. aku tahu.."

.

.

.

"Jae hyung... bagaimana menurutmu anak baru itu?" tanya Junsu

"Jung Yunho? namja itu layak untuk dijadikan mainan baru kita, kita sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang..."

"aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya?" ucap Changmin berpikir keras

"benarkah?"

"tapi aku lupa hyung pernah bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Jung Yunho... Jung Yunho... namanya tidak asing di telingaku"

tbc

terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini, jujur saya terkejut dengan responnya, terima kasih saran dan kritiknya juga, saya masih butuh banyak saran dari kalian semua, oh ya ada yang tanya umur jae emak apa gak kemudaan? benarkah? selisihnya 10 tahun sama yunho, pas lah...hehehe

berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakn dan maaf tidak bisa menyembut nama kalian satu-satu, terima kasih... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary

Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela menjadi penguntit, Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai presidir Jung's Corp! Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela kembali ke Toho School! / "ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba" / "kau gila jung?" /"benar... kim jaejoong yang membuatku gila..." / yunjae / yoosu

.

.

.

"Jae hyung... bagaimana menurutmu anak baru itu?" tanya Junsu

"Jung Yunho? namja itu layak untuk dijadikan mainan baru kita, kita sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang..."

"aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya?" ucap Changmin berpikir keras

"benarkah?"

"tapi aku lupa hyung pernah bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Jung Yunho... Jung Yunho... namanya tidak asing di telingaku"

Hari kedua Jung Yunho menjadi Siswa Toho School, Sekolah elit yang dulu menjadi tempatnya menimbah ilmu dan kali ini Yunho bersemangat saat kembali ke sekolahnya itu, karena Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang membuat dunia Jung Yunho berwarna

"Ingat baik-baik Jung, siswa kelas 1A bermasalah dan kau harus menjauhi masalah itu! aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu, ajummah akan membunuhku jika kau terluka" Ucap Yoochun menasehati Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu

"Apa kau sudah mengatur jadwalku di kantor?" tanya Yunho

"Aku sudah mengaturnya, kau harus secepatnya meraih cinta pujaan hatimu itu! ajusshi Jung akan curiga jika tahu pewarisnya itu meninggalkan pekerjaan demi seorang Kingka Toho school!" cibir Yoochun membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan

"Oke seosangnim, jangan khawarir...Jung Yunho yang tampan akan baik-baik saja" jawab Yunho menunjukkan aegyo gagal yang membuat Yoochun mual

"Aku ingin muntah Jung" kesal Yoochun meninggalkan Yunho menuju ruangannya

.

.

.

Yunho begitu bersemangat menuju kelasnya, namja Jung itu sudah tak sabar melihat wajah Jaejoong yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur

Byurrrr...

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat sesuatu dari atas pintu kelas jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya

Bwahahaaha... tawa membahana terdengar di kelas saat melihat tubuh Yunho penuh dengan Tepung yang sudah disiapkan untuk menyambutnya

"Huachimmmm... huachiiimm..." Yunho tak berhenti bersin saat menghirup tepung itu

"Omo... Yunho sshi apa kau ingin membuat pancake dikelas?" tanya Jaejoong saat masuk ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Yunho diselimuti tepung

"Aniyo Jaejoong sshi, aku baru saja masuk kelas dan tepung itu tiba-tiba jatuh keatas kepalaku, huachiiimmmm..."

"Benarkah? kupikir kau ingin membuat pancake...pppffftt" Dengan santainya Jaejoong melewati Yunho sambil menahan tawanya, ternyata anak buahnya bergerak cepat mendengar perintahnya

"Ada apa ini? Yunho sshi... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja... huachiimmm..." Yoochun terlihat begitu khawatir melihat Yunho yang tak berhenti bersin

"Siapa pelakunya?"

hening...

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, SIAPA PELAKUNYA?!" teriak Yoochun berusaha menahan emosinya

Yoochun menyeringai saat melihat salah satu siswa melambaikan tangannya

'Sudah kuduga... Kim Jaejoong, kena kau!' batin Yoochun namun namja jidat lebar itu terkejut saat melihat seluruh siswa dikelas itu ikut melambaikan tangannya

"Kalian mau main-main denganku eoh?" ancam Yoochun kesal

.

.

.

Yoochun sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas Yunho, obat alergi milik Yunho... Presidir Jung's Corp itu memiliki alergi debu yang bisa dibilang akut, Yunho bahkan pernah menginap di rumah sakit karena alerginya itu

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhati-hati, kau ceroboh sekali Jung!" kesal Yoochun lalu memberikan obat alergi milik Yunho

"Tsk, aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan menumpahkan tepung dikepalaku jidat!"

"kau apakan Jaejoongku dan teman-temannya?" tanya Yunho malah mencemaskan Jaejoong

"Aku hukum mereka dengan hukuman yang setimpal!" jawab Yoochun santai

"Hukuman apa Park?" Yoochun menyeringai kejam

.

.

.

"Aduh... panas!"

"Aku bisa dehidrasi kalau seperti ini..."

"Park seosangnim itu kejam sekali!"

Gerutu seluruh siswa kelas 1A yang dihukum atas kesalahan mereka, Yoochun menjemur Jaejoong dan teman-temannya di lapangan! tak hanya panas yang mereka rasakan, mereka juga harus menanggung malu karena seluruh siswa Toho menertawai mereka

"hiks... Jae hyung panas..." rengek Junsu menyeka keringatnya, sejak pagi hingga jam istirahat mereka dijemur oleh Yoochun

"haish... jangan manja bebek!" gerutu Hyuk jae ikut menyeka keringat yang juga membasahi seragamnya, musim panas di Seoul kali ini begitu menyengat

"awas saja seosangnim jidat itu! Jae hyung... kita harus membuat perhitungan dengan Park seosangnim!" ucap Donghae penuh dendam

"Reaksi Park seosangnim berlebihan, hemmm aku jadi curiga..." ucap Changmin berpikir keras

"Hyung bagaimana kalau..."

Bruuukkkkk...

"JAE HYUNG...!"

.

.

.

Aku menatap wajah damai itu... wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur di ruang Uks, setelah mendengar hukuman apa yang diberikan Yoochun aku segera berlari menuju lapangan dan terkejut melihat Jaejoong jatuh pingsan, maafkan aku Boojae... lagi-lagi aku terlambat

"Kau pasti lelah eoh? mata-mataku melapor jika kau bekerja sangat keras tadi malam..." ucapku membelai wajah putih pucat Jaejoong, Boo... apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Mirotic Club... ditempat itu pertama kali aku melihatmu, melihat mata indah ini basah karena air mata...

*Flashback

Mirotic club malam ini sangat ramai mengingat malam ini seluruh petinggi perusahaan di Seoul berkunjung untuk bersenang-senang setelah mengadakan pertemuan, tak terkecuali Jung Yunho, Presidir Jung's Corp yang sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukai kebisingan, bagi namja itu bersenang-senang hanya menguras waktu

"Yunho ah bersenang-senanglah, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk eoh?" ucap Yoochun memberikan segelas vodka pada Yunho

"Aku mengantuk!" jawab Yunho sambil menguap, Yoochun terkekeh pelan, Yoochun tahu jika itu hanya alasan Yunho agar dirinya cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen

"Nikmati saja malam ini, lagipula kau jarang bersenang-senang... anggap saja bonus mengingat pertemuan tadi kau sungguh luar biasa"

"Yeah... yeah... aku ke toilet dulu, cuci muka!" kesal Yunho meninggalkan Yoochun menuju toilet

.

.

.

"Telingaku lama-lama bisa tuli jika terus mendengar suara musik yang berisik itu!" kesal Yunho membasuh telinganya dengan air

"Hiks..."

"Suara apa itu? seperti ada yang menangis?" Yunho mencari asal suara yang diyakininya suara seseorang yang tengah menangis

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa... apa telingaku sudah mulai bermasalah?" tanya Yunho memeriksa telinganya

"Telingaku baik-baik saja..."

"Hiks... hiks... "

"Benarkan ada yang menangis! tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini?" Yunho mengusap tekuknya pelan, aura disekitar toilet tampak mencekam

"Jangan bilang jika ada hantu ditoilet ini?" cap Yunho waspada

"Umma... appa... hiks...Joongie takut..."

"Siapa Joongie?" Yunho mendekat kearah suara tangisan yang didengarnya

Tok.. tok...

"Ada orang di dalam?" tanya Yunho mengetuk pintu bilik toilet yang dicurigainya

Kriettt...

Yunho membuka pintu toilet yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yunho saat menemukan seseorang tengah meringkuk ketakutan di dalam toilet itu

Deg...

Dunia Jung Yunho seolah terbalik saat melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengusiknya itu, mata indah yang basah oleh air mata namun tak menghilangkan pesona yang dipancarkannya, Yunho dibuat tak berkutik saat melihat bibir mungil yang tengah digigit untuk menahan tangisan sosok itu

"Mian... hiks... Joongie hanya takut..." ucap sosok itu menyeka air matanya

"Cantik..." ucap Yunho tanpa sadar

"Joongie tidak cantik tuan, Joongie tampan!" protes sosok bernama Joongie itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Eh... namja?" tanya Yunho terkejut mendengarnya

"Tentu saja namja! ish menyebalkan sekali, kenapa semua orang menyangka Joongie yeoja eoh? tuan di meja tamu juga begitu! bahkan tuan itu mencolek pantat Joongie" adu namja cantik itu kesal, ahhh sungguh menggemaskan sekali namja bernama Joongie ini, Jung Yunho bahkan ingin sekali menggigit bibir yang mengerucut imut itu

"Jika menangis seperti itu kau terlihat seperti yeoja" ucap Yunho memberikan sapu tangan miliknya saat melhat namja cantik itu akan menyeka ingusnya

"Pppreeeettt..." namja cantik itu mengeluarkan ingusnya di sapu tangan Yunho dan mengembalikannya kepada Yunho beserta ingusnya yang menempel di sapu tangan milik Yunho dan seakan tersihir Yunho menerima saja sapu tangan penuh ingus itu tanpa merasa jijik, padahal namja Jung itu terkenal sangat pembersih

"Terima kasih tuan... aku jadi lega setelah mengeluarkannya" namja cantik itu tersenyum manis pada Yunho, lagi-lagi Yunho terpesona... namja tampan itu bahkan tak sadar menyimpan sapu tangan penuh ingus itu kedalam sakunya

Clekkkk...

"Kim Jaejoong, disini kau rupanya? bos mencarimu" ucap seorang namja membuat Jaejoong keluar dari toilet itu tergesa-gesa, melupakan sosok Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung

"Kim Jaejoong? Jung Jaejoong...terdengar cocok aniya?" klaim Yunho

Sejak saat itu hidup Yunho dipenuhi oleh sosok Jaejoong, Yunho memerintahkan anak buahnya berpencar melindungi namja cantik itu, saat bekerja di Mirotic Club, saat berada di flat kecil milik namja cantik itu dan dimana pun Jaejoong berada anak buah Yunho akan setia mengikutinya, Yunho mencari tahu siapa sosok Jaejoong dan terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang didengarnya, sosok ceria Jaejoong berubah menjadi rapuh sejak kematian appa serta ummanya yang harus masuk ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa, sejak saat itu Yunho bertekad akan mengembalikan kebahagian Jaejoong yang menghilang

*EndFlashBack

Plakkkkk...

"Awwww... appo" jeritku saat merasakan sesuatu menimpuk kepalaku yang jenius ini, haish siapa yang berani menyentuh kepalaku eoh? mau mati ditanganku!?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung?" Oh... malaikatku sudah sadar...

"Jaejoong sshi... kau sudah sadar?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk melamun Jung! apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? dasar mesum!" kesal Jaejoong menimpuk kepalaku dengan bantal

"Awww... Jaejoong sshi aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, sungguh..." bela ku menghalau bantal yang ditimpuk Jaejoong, boojae sayang... kau sadis sekali

"Apa katamu Jung?! lalu apa maksudmu senyam senyum sendiri dan mengelus-elus tanganku hah?"

"Eh benarkah aku melakukannya?" Jaejoong memutar bola matarnya malas

"Tanyakan pada kedua tanganmu yang mesum itu!" Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjangnya meninggalkanku

"Hey... kenapa kau hanya mengelus tangannya? dasar tangan pabo!" kesalku memukul pelan kedua tanganku yang bodoh ini *appa jung gak warass -_-

"Jaejoong sshi... kau mau kemana?" teriakku mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari ruang Uks

Bruuukkkk..

"Aaawww..."

"Yunho hyung... appo! mata hyung dimana eoh!" kesal namja imut yang baru saja kutabrak itu

"Maaf Junsu sshi... aku tidak sengaja, aku ingin mengejar Jaejoong sshi..."

"Eoh, Jaejoong hyung sudah sadar?"

"Ne dan sekarang Jaejoong shi keluar dari Uks! harusnya Jaejoong sshi istirahat..." ucapku khawatir

"Dasar keras kepala! aku yakin pasti Jae hyung kelelahan!"

"kelelahan?" tanyaku pura-pura, aku tahu semuanya... teman-teman berandal Jaejoongku sangat mencemaskannya, mereka ingin sekali membantu kondisi keuangan Jaejoong, namun semuanya ditolak, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan teman-temannya itu selain diam-diam mengirim pengawal untuk menjaga Jaejoongku, Jaejoongku memang keras kepala dan sok tegar!

"Dewan sekolah memanggilnya kemarin, Jae hyung belum melunasi biaya sekolahnya! jika dalam seminggu ini tidak dibayar Jae hyung akan didepak, aku yakin Jae hyung bekerja keras untuk melunasinya, hiks..." Oke untuk yang ini aku melewatinya, Jung pabo! kenapa sampai tidak tahu? haish...

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, haish... kenapa aku malah curhat padamu?" kesal Junsu membuatku tertawa pelan

Aku bisa sedikit tenang karena boojae dikelilingi teman-temannya yang sangat menyayanginya, sekarang aku harus mencari cara agar boojaejoongie ku tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah

.

.

.

Aku menangis menatap foto itu, foto yang selalu kusimpan didalam dompetku... foto terakhir dimana aku, appa dan umma tersenyum bahagia, namum sekarang senyum itu telah menghilang, umma... appa... apa yang harus Joongie lakukan? joongie lelah... apa Tuhan sudah tidak menyayangi Joongie eoh? Joongie selama ini menjadi anak baik tapi kenapa Tuhan hanya diam? kenapa? kenapa Tuhan?

"Hyung..." Aku menoleh dan segera menghapus air mataku saat Junsu mendekat

"Suie... ada apa eoh?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tersenyum

"Jangan bersandiwara lagi hyung, menangislah jika ingin menangis..." Aku tertegun melihat senyum itu, aniya... Tuhan sayang Joongie, masih ada Junsu, Changmin, Eun hyuk dan Donghae... mereka teman-teman yang menyayangi Joongie... Joongie harus kuat... HARUS!

"Hyung aku dan yang lainnya akan mencari cara agar hyung tidak dikeluarkan, hyung jangan khawatir ne?" ucap Junsu membuatku tak mampu lagi menumpahkan air mataku

"Huwaaaa... terima kasih suie... terima kasih... hiks... Joongie sayang kalian..." ucapku memeluk Junsu dan menumpahkan air mataku di dalam pelukkannya

"Omo... kingka toho school bisa menangis juga eoh? memalukan..." cibir Donghae membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal

"Dasar cengeng!" cibir Changmin menatapku dengan senyum meremehkannya

"YA! kenapa kalian ada disini eoh?" kesal Junsu dan mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Changmin

"Appo chwang! haish... kenapa aku sial sekali?! tadi bokongku sakit ditabrak Yunho hyung sekarang kepalaku juga sakit olehmu monster food!" kesal Junsu mengusap kepalanya

"Anak baru itu... kita harus memberinya pelajaran!" ucapku membuat teman-temanku menyeringai

"Mau diapakan anak baru itu hyung? kita jadikan bulgogi? kimchi atau pizza?" tanya Changmin membuatku bergidik ngeri

"Kau sadis sekali chwang! Kau pikir si Yunyun tua itu adonan?" ucap Hyuk jae membuatku terkekeh 'si Yunyun tua?' nama yang jelek sekali

"Haha... sudah-sudah berhenti bertengkar! aku ada ide!" ucapku membuat keempat temanku itu menatapku antusias

"Jae hyung aku yakin idemu kali ini akan menajubkan..." ucap Donghae membuat kami menyeringai kejam

"Kita tunjukkan permainan sesungguhnya..."

.

.

.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas, namja berjidat lebar itu tengah menatap sosok Presidir Jung's Corp atasannya itu, sesekali Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jung Yunho yang menurutnya sudah kehilangan akal

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? apa yang harus kulakukan? berpikir Jung... berpikir... " ucap Yunho komat kamit, namja Jung ini sejak tadi melangkah bak setrika mencari cara agar bisa menolong Jaejoongnya

"Kau kurang kerjaan Jung? bisa diam tidak?" ucap Yoochun jengah

"Haishhh... bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan agar Jaejoongku tidak dikeluarkan?" tanya Yunho frustasi, Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata 'Jaejoongku' keluar dari bibir hati Yunho, sungguh hebat sekali pengaruh Kim Jaejoong sampai membuat Jung Yunho yang terkenal dingin, angkuh dan tidak berperasaan itu berubah sekejap menjadi bocah bodoh seperti ini

"Aku sudah bilang gunakan kekuasaanmu Jung! dimana isi otakmu diletakkan eoh?" kesal Yoochun dengan berani, mungkin hanya Park Yoochun yang berani mempertanyakan isi otak Presidir Jung's Corp itu

"Aku tahu...tapi bagaimana caranya jidat?! mereka akan curiga jika tiba-tiba pemilik Toho school melunasi semua biaya sekolah Kim Jaejoong!"

"Buat saja pengumuman jika sekolah kita akan memberikan beasiswa untuk siswa yang berbakat, bukankah Jaejoongmu itu berbakat melukis Jung?" ucap Yoochun membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar

"Kau jenius Park! haish... tidak kusangka jidatmu ini isinya sangat berguna!" ucap Yunho mengusap jidat Yoochun penuh sayang

"Yeah... aku memang jenius tapi bisa tidak lepaskan tanganmu dari jidatku Jung? kau pikir jidatku lampu jin?" ucap Yoochun menahan emosi melihat atasannya itu mengusap dahi kebanggaannya

"hehe... maafkan aku sobat" cengir Yunho menampakkan senyum watadosnya

'Dasar Jung pabo!' batin Yoochun mengumpat

TBC

maaf apdetnya lama...

maaf ceritanya rada gaje...

maaf belum bisa balas review

terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D


	4. Chapter 4

Summary

Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela menjadi penguntit, Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai presidir Jung's Corp! Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela kembali ke Toho School! / "ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba" / "kau gila jung?" /"benar... kim jaejoong yang membuatku gila..." / yunjae / yoosu

.

.

.

"Buat saja pengumuman jika sekolah kita akan memberikan beasiswa untuk siswa yang berbakat, bukankah Jaejoongmu itu berbakat melukis Jung?" ucap Yoochun membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar

"Kau jenius Park! haish... tidak kusangka jidatmu ini isinya sangat berguna!" ucap Yunho mengusap jidat Yoochun penuh sayang

"Yeah... aku memang jenius tapi bisa tidak lepaskan tanganmu dari jidatku Jung? kau pikir jidatku lampu jin?" ucap Yoochun menahan emosi melihat atasannya itu mengusap dahi kebanggaannya

"hehe... maafkan aku sobat" cengir Yunho menampakkan senyum watadosnya

'Dasar Jung pabo!' batin Yoochun mengumpat

Yoochun mengumpat kesal! bagaimana tidak kesal jika dirinya yang tengah bermimpi indah dikelilingi wanita-wanita sexy tiba-tiba terbangun oleh atasannya yang sudah tidak waras itu? Jung Yunho lagi-lagi dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya membangunkan Yoochun dipagi buta untuk menemaninya berangkat sekolah! demi jidat sakti kebanggaan keluarga Park, tuan muda Jung itu mengajak Yoochun kesekolah pukul 4 pagi! CATAT... PUKUL 4 PAGI!

"Jung Yunho... kau sudah gila eoh?!" kesal Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menempelkan pengumuman ini Park!" jawab Yunho dengan wajah tak bersalahnya

"Demi Tuhan Jung, kita bisa melakukannya pagi nanti!"

"Sekarang sudah pukul 4 pagi... masalah untukmu?" ucap Yunho membuat Yoochun ingin sekali melempar atasannya itu ke neraka

"Otakmu yang bermasalah! haish... namja berandalan itu benar-benar membuatmu gila Jung!"

"Aku hanya tidak sabar menempel pengumuman ini Yoochun ah... aku ingin Jaejoongku segera melihatnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena tidak sabar melihat senyum malaikatku itu, apa aku salah?" Lagi-lagi Yoochun melongo melihat ekspresi Yunho, Yoochun menghela nafas, mau bagaimana lagi? Jung Yunho atasannya itu memang sudah tergila-gila pada Kim Jaejoong, apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat melihat wajah sedih Jung Yunho yang tidak pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya itu

'selain merubah si Jung ini menjadi bocah kuharap kau bisa merubahnya sedikit manusiawi Kim' batin Yoochun penuh harap

"Baiklah... aku akan menemanimu" putus Yoochun membuat Yunho tersenyum senang

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku..."

"Yeahhh... kuharap gajiku akan naik setelah hari ini Jung!"

"Sebut saja nominalnya Park..."

" Ohhh aku terharu, terima kasih..." ucap Yoochun membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun segera menuju papan pengumuman yang terletak di lobi utama gedung Toho school, mereka berdua tidak menemui kesulitan saat melewati penjagaan mengingat Yunho tidak memakai alat penyamarannya, sesampainya di depan pengumuman Yunho sedikit bingung saat melihat isi pengumuman itu hanya terisi selembar kertas berwarna merah

"Yoochun ah... apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yunho, Yoochun segera mendekat dan membaca isi pengumuman itu

"Tsk, seperti di drama korea saja..." cibir Yoochun

"Aku tidak mengerti Park!"

"Aku lupa judul dramanya, ummaku sering menonton drama ini, ceritanya tentang sekelompok siswa kaya yang senang membully siswa yang mereka tidak suka dan mereka memakai selembar kertas berwarna merah sebagai tanda jika siswa yang mendapat kertas itu akan dibully seluruh siswa di sekolahnya

"Seperti selembaran ini?"

"Yeah... sama seperti selembaran ini" jawab Yoochun santai

"Apa diselebaran itu ada namanya?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak ada siapa yang akan mereka bully"

"Oh... lalu apa hubungannya kertas ini dengan namaku?" Yunho dan Yoochun menatap kembali selebaran yang ditempel

* Saatnya bersenang-senang...

Jung Yunho kelas 1A

Permainan dimulai...!

* Kim Jaejoong

Mata Yoochun melebar saat membaca isi lembaran itu

"Celaka Jung!"

"Eoh? apanya yang celaka?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Sebaiknya kau tidak masuk sekolah untuk sementara"

"Apa?! YA... kenapa aku harus tidak masuk sekolah eoh? bagaimana dengan Jaejoongku?"

"Kau baca selebaran ini? disana ada namamu... itu artinya kau yang menjadi target mereka!"

"hah aku?" Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung

"Bagaimana bisa?" Yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Pengaruh Jaejoongmu sangat kuat di sekolah ini Jung, apalagi teman-teman berandalannya itu, sekali Jaejoong memberi perintah mereka akan mengikutinya! bahkan guru dan kepala sekolah tidak berkutik jika semua siswa Toho tunduk pada Jaejoongmu"

"Waww... Boojaeku keren!" ucap Yunho membuat Yoochun menepuk jidatnya

"haish... tidak ada waktu memuji bocah berandalan itu, kita pulang sekarang" ucap Yoochun menyeret Yunho keluar dari gedung Toho school

"YA.. aku tidak mau, bagaimana dengan pengumuman beasiswa ini?!" tolak Yunho menunjukkan selebaran yang susah payah dibuatnya penuh cinta

"Serahkan padaku, kau harus kabur sekarang atau kau akan menjadi bubur santapan mereka!"

"Andweeeee..."

.

.

.

Park Yoochun sialan! tega sekali namja itu mengunci ku di kamar, dia pikir aku takut dengan bocah-bocah itu?! Jung Yunho tidak takut pada siapapun! aku tidak peduli,aku tetap akan ke sekolah dan memastikan pengumuman beasiswa itu sudah tertempel!

Aku segera menuju loby gedung dan tidak menemukan selebaran apapun kecuali selebaran yang kubaca tadi pagi! kemana Yoochun dan hey... kenapa sekolah ini tiba-tiba sepi?

Tap...tap...

"Junsu sshi..." Aahh syukurlah aku bertemu dengan namja imut ini, sejak tadi aku merasa ruangan ini beraura gelap, membuatku merinding saja

"Yunho hyung... kau disini?"

"Junsu sshi... kenapa sekolah kita sepi? kemana seluruh penghuni sekolah?"

"Mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta hyung" Jawab Junsu menunjukkan senyum polosnya padaku, aku sedikit bersyukur karena dari semua teman berandalan Jaejoongku, hanya Junsu yang ramah dan baik hati

"Pesta? wah... pesta apa eoh?" tanyaku penasaran, pasalnya acara yang diadakan di Toho school tidak ada didalam agendaku, apa Yoochun lupa mencatatnya?

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi Jae hyung bilang akan merayakan pesta penyambutan..." jawab Junsu sedikit errr... menyeringai padaku, apa mataku tidak salah lihat?

"benarkah?" Junsu mengangguk pelan

"Hemm... Yunho hyung aku tinggal dulu ne, Jae hyung pasti menungguku" pamit Junsu meninggalkan ku sendirian di ruang lobi, ahh sepi lagi... lebih baik aku ke kelas dan menemui Jaejoongku

Aku menatap bingumg ke dalam kelas, sepi... kemana perginya penghuni kelas ini? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? ah sudahlah lebih baik aku duduk di bangku ku dan mengecek bursa saham hari ini

Aku segera menuju bangku ku dan duduk tenang disana, apa perasaanku saja ya? enapa bokongku terasa dingin ya? aku hendak beranjak dari duduk ku untuk memeriksa, tunggu... kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri eoh? apa ada yang salah? ku mencoba untuk bernjak lagi hingga

Kreeekkk

"Haish... celanaku robek!"

"Kenapa celanaku bisa sobek eoh? menyebalkan!"

Aku segera menuju lokerku untuk mencari celana ganti namun aku terkejut saat menemukan lokerku terbuka dan melihat isinya yang sudah hancur berantakan!

"Haish... siapa yang mengobrak abrik lokerku eoh?!" teriakku kesal

"Aku tahu kalian masih disini! ku hitung sampai tiga, jika kalian tidak muncul akan kulaporkan pada dewan kedisiplinan..." ancamku, heh dasar bocah... aku tahu kalian masih disini! mau bermain-main eoh dengan Jung Yunho?

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

Pluk...plak...brak... mataku melebar saat tiba-tiba seluruh siswa keluar dan melemparkan telur kearahku, kurang ajar! mereka mengeroyokku!

"Hentikannnnnnn...!"

.

.

.

Tawa renyah membahana di ruangan itu, Jaejoong dan teman-teman berandalannya tampak asyik melihat adegan target mereka diserbu oleh seluruh siswa Toho school

"Isshh... menjijikan!" ucap donghae menutup hidungnya

"Aku yakin Yunyun tua itu akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dikamar mandi" ucap Hyuk jae mengunyah pisang kesukaannya

"Apa tidak keterlaluan hyung?" tanya Junsu mengigit bibirnya takut

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bersenang-senang Junchan, nikmati saja..." ucap Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat adegan Yunho yang kini dilempar tomat, sementara Jaejoong memilih diam dan fokus menyelesaikan lukisannya

"Jae hyung... permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan? ini membosankan..." tanya Changmin, Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya melukis, namja cantik itu tersenyum ah ani, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Changmin

Jung Yunho mengendap-endap di rerumputan, pakaian namja tampan itu berwarna merah dan berbau amis, ingin sekali namja Jung itu mengamuk dan mematahkan tangan bocah-bocah yang menganiaya dirinya, namun dengan sangat terpaksa urung dilakukannya mengingat penyamaran tuan muda Jung itu, Yunho berjanji akan membalas satu persatu mereka yang sudah membuatnya berantakan seperti ini!

"haish...sampai kapan bocah-bocah itu mencariku eoh!? dimana Yoochun? awas saja jika jidat lebar itu kabur!" kesal Yunho

"Aku harus menyelamatkan diri." Yunho melangkahkan dirinya menuju parkiran, tentu saja dengan mengendap-endap, ucapan Yoochun memang benar... dirinya sudah menjadi target pembullyan

"Dimana mobilku eoh?" Yunho mencari mobil audinya yang tidak berada diparkiran

"Haish... aku ingat sekali jika mobilku diparkir ditempat ini!"

"Mencari apa Jung Yunho sshi? mobilmu?" Yunho tertegun, suara ini? suara lembut pujaan hatinya, Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah bersender disalah satu mobil yang terparkir

'Boojae cintahku..' batin Yunho lega saat melihat wajah malaikat Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya

Jaejoong menatap malas Yunho yang membeku dihadapannya, namja cantik itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Yunho

"Mau kubantu mencari mobilmu?" ucap Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

"Jaejoong sshi tahu dimana mobilku?"

"mobilmu? mobil audi berwarna hitam?"

"ne mobilku berwarna hitam..."

"Berplat mobil 9095?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Tentu saja tahu, lihat dibelakangmu... Yunho sshi" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan melotot saat melihat mobil audi miliknya tergantung di depan gedung Toho school

"Mo... mobilku..."

"Hari ini mobilmu yang digantung, besok apa lagi ya?" ucap Jaejoong menahan tawanya

"Jaejoong sshi..."

"Kenapa? itu akibatnya jika memancing kemarahanku, karena kau... aku dan teman-temanku dihukum! anggap saja ini pesta penyambutan eoh, selamat menikmati pestanya Jung Yunho sshi..." ucap Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho pelan dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membeku

"Aahh..." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya

"Jangan meminta pertolongan seosangnim kesayanganmu itu, karena mungkin Yoochun seosangnim sedang sibuk, annyeong..." pamit Jaejoong tak lupa menunjukkan senyum menawannya pada Yunho

'Boojae sayang... kau mengancamku eoh? menggemaskan sekali... baiklah aku akan nikmati pestanya sayang dan nanti aku akan membalasnya dengan pesta yang lebih meriah... pesta pernikahan kita' batin Yunho tersenyum bodoh

.

.

.

Brakkkk

"JUNG YUNHO... KAU DIMANA?" teriak Yoochun tanpa permisi masuk kedalam apartemen Yunho, Yoochun mengetahui password apartemen itu mengingat kedua sahabat ini memang tinggal bersama

"Haish... berisik sekali kau, Park!" kesal Yunho mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, tidur lelapnya terganggu teriakan Yoochun

"Jung, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Yoochun mendekap kedua pipi Yunho sampai bibir hati namja itu mengerucut, tampaknya Yoochun ingin memastikan namja Jung itu baik-baik saja

"Baik... sudah sana ke kamarmu, aku mau tidur" Yunho melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari pipinya dan kembali memeluk bantalnya

"YA! aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! aku melihat mobilmu tergantung dihalaman dan tidak menemukanmu di sekolah"

"Mobilku memang digantung oleh bocah-bocah itu, aku disini... itu artinya aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Yunho mengeratkan pelukkannya

"Haish Jung... membuatku khawatir saja!"

"Jika khawatir kenapa tidak mencariku eoh?" gumam Yunho

"Bagaimana bisa mencarimu jika aku terkunci diruanganku! Shit...! bocah-bocah itu mengunciku dari luar hingga sore hari!" umpat Yoochun kesal

'Pantas Jaejoong bilang Yoochun sibuk, ternyata dikunci? tsk, Boojaeku benar-benar nakal eoh'

"Aku sudah menyiapkan surat ijinmu, sebaiknya kau tidak sekolah tiga hari kedepan"

"APA?! YA JIDAT JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN! Yunho beranjak dari tidurku dan menatap nyalang asistennya itu, Park Yokchun dengan seenak jidatnya saja meminta ijin tanpa sepengetahuannya

"Untuk kebaikanmu juga Jung!"

"Tidak sebelum pengumuman beasiswa itu ditempel!" tolak Yunho

"Kurasa pengumuman beasiswa itu sudah tidak ada gunanya, teman-teman berandalan pujaan hatimu sudah melunasi biayanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi"

"Aku akan tetap kembali ke sekolah itu!"

"Jangan keras kepala Jung"

"Aku atasanmu Park, bukan muridmu!" Yoochun menghela nafas, percuma berdebat dengan Yunho yang keras kepala

"Terserah..." ucapnya pasrah

.

.

.

Yunho membuktikan ucapannya, namja Jung itu tetap sekolah dan dengan sepenuh hati menerima pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh siswa Toho, katankanlah jika Yunho gila, demi melihat tawa Jaejoong dirinya rela dianiaya.. baginya asalkan Jaejoong senang namja Jung itu juga akan senang

Siswa Toho pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mereka benar-benar menganiaya Yunho tanpa ampun, seperti hari ini Yunho terkunci ditoilet setelah membersihkan seragamnya yang baru saja ditumpahkan air comberan, untung Yunho bisa menghubungi Yoochun untuk meminta pertolongan

"Kau bau Jung!" ucap Yoochun menutup hidungnya

"tsk, aku tidak tahu air apa yang mereka tumpahkan"

"Sepertinya air comberan..."

"Ingatkan aku untuk mencatatnya, mereka harus terima apa yang mereka lakukan padaku" ucap Yunho, Yoochun mengeluarkan agendanya

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mencatatnya... tempat dudukmu dilumuri lem, celanamu robek, lokermu berantakan, telur dan tomat melayang ketubuhmu, mobilmu digantung, di ikat di tiang bendera, mandi air comberan, dikunci ditoilet... ada yang mau kutambahkan lagi?" ucap Yoochun membaca agendanya

"Permainan mereka masih banyak, catat saja semua..." ucap Yunho meninggalkan Yoochun

"Mungkin hanya aku yang memiliki atasan tidak waras seperti Jung muda ini..." batin Yoochun mendesah pelan

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dilorong dengan penuh waspada, tsk... sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho menjadi penakut seperti ini? benar-benar konyol!

Tap

Tap

Tap...

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, aku harus waspada! apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan!

Tap...

Tap...

"YA! Keluarrrr...!"

"Santai saja Jung, aku tidak akan melukaimu..." Suara itu... Boojaeku...

"Jaejoong sshi?"

"Apa? kau takut padaku?" ucapnya kesal

"ahhh tidak, mana mungkin aku takut padamu"

"benarkah?"

'Tentu saja Boojae... aku tidak takut padamu, aku justru gemas padamu...'

"Hey Ajusshi Jung, mau ikut denganku tidak?" ajaknya, tentu saja sayang... kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut

"Jaejoong sshi mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Ikut saja, jangan banyak tanya..." ucapnya melangkah pergi

"Jaejoong sshi tunggu..."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang gedung Toho school, Boojae sayang... apa kau mau kita berduaan eoh? bilang saja dari tadi...

"Ehemmm... sudah puas menatap wajahku?"

"Eh... maaf" Aku jadi malu sendiri namja cantik ini sadar jika ku pandang terus

"Jaejoong sshi... aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu" Jaeoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Hukuman dari Yoochun seosangnim" tambahku, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

"Apa kau meminta aku maafkan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabku cepat

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau membantuku"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Jaejoong tersenyum padaku, ohhh... senyumnya sungguh indah

"Layang-layangku putus dan tersangkut dipohon ini" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas, aku baru sadar jika disekitarku terdapat pohon tinggi menjulang ini, pohon apa ini? tinggi sekali...

"Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku?" pinta Jaejoong, menatapku dengan pandangan memohon, ohh... mata memelas itu membuatku tidak sanggup melihatnya

"Aku akan ambil layang-layang itu" putusku

"benarkah? terima kasih..." Aku segera mengambil tempat dibawah pohon

"Ah Jaejoong sshi bisa pegang handphoneku?" pintaku memberikan hpku pada Jaejoong dan segera memanjat pohon itu

Hap...

Aku sudah berada diatas pohon dan siap mengambil layang-layang milik Jaejoong, namun terhenti saat mendengar Jaejoong bersiul seakan memanggil seseorang

"Vick kemari..." Mata ku melotot saat anjing bertubuh besar mendekat kearah Jaejoong

Guk...guk...

"Ajusshi Yun... aku lelah, aku suruh Vick menemanimu eoh, oh iya Vick sangat tidak bersahabat dengan orang asing, sebaiknya ajusshi turun saat aku datang lagi ne?" ucap Jaejoong membuatku melotot

"YA Jaejoong sshi... jangan pergi!" teriakku memanggil Jaejoong

"Aku tinggalkan handphonemu disini ne? jika hpmu berdering minta saja Vick yang angkat, Vick sangat pintar atau kau turun dan ambil sendiri hpmu.."

"YA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU JAEJOONG SHI..."

"Ahhh... Vick anjing yang galak, jadi kau harus pintar membujuknya, bye ajusshi"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? tega sekali kau Boojae... meninggalkanku diatas pohon bersama anjing galak ini?! sudah waktunya pulang dan aku masih disini tanpa bisa meminta pertolongan... benar-benar...

"JUNG JAEJOONG... TEGANYA KAU PADAKU!"

Guk...guk...

"HUWAAAA... YOOCHUN AH... TOLONG AKUUUUUUU..."

TBC

Terima kasih rewiewnya, maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu, saya ngepost ff ini lewat hp jdi rada ribet mau bolak balik :(

yang pasti terima kasih banget sudah mau baca ff gaje ini..

ditunggu review dan saran kritiknya... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary

Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela menjadi penguntit, Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai presidir Jung's Corp! Demi Kim Jaejoong... Jung Yunho rela kembali ke Toho School! / "ide bagus park... aku akan mencoba" / "kau gila jung?" /"benar... kim jaejoong yang membuatku gila..." / yunjae / yoosu

.

.

.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? tega sekali kau Boojae... meninggalkanku diatas pohon bersama anjing galak ini?! sudah waktunya pulang dan aku masih disini tanpa bisa meminta pertolongan... benar-benar...

"JUNG JAEJOONG... TEGANYA KAU PADAKU!"

Guk...guk...

"HUWAAAA... YOOCHUN AH... TOLONG AKUUUUUUU..."

.

.

.

"Buat ulang laporanmu, Jung's Corp menggajimu untuk bekerja bukan untuk membuat kesalahan!"

"Ba... Baik sajangnim" namja berkacamata tebal itu menunduk takut

"Jika kali ini laporanmu tidak becus segera tinggalkan Jung's Corp! Aku tidak memerlukan pegawai lamban sepertimu" ucap Presidir Jung's Corp itu dengan nada dingin

"Saya akan lebih teliti sajangnim"

"Kuharap begitu, keluarlah... Wajahmu membuat suasana pagiku memburuk"

"Permisi Presidir..." Leeteuk segera keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan terburu-buru, namja yang bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan Jung's Corp itu harus rela menerima sarapan pagi dari sang atasan yang semakin hari semakin menakutkan

Yoochun terkejut saat melihat manager keuangan Jung's Corp itu tampak pucat keluar dari ruangan Yunho

"Leeteuk sshi, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoochun sshi, permisi..." pamit Leeteuk sang manager keuangan Jung's Corp

"hahh... aku tidak yakin jika namja itu baik-baik saja" desah Yoochun mengingat sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu memang sedikit menyeramkan jika sedang marah

Yoochun mendekati sekretaris Yunho yang tengah sibuk di mejanya

"Pagi cantik..." sapa Yoochun pada Tiffany. Sekretaris sexy atasannya, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Park Yoochun yang tidak pernah absen menyapa yeoja-yeoja cantik yang berada dihadapannya, jiwa playboynya akan langsung MODE ON jika berhadapan dengan mahluk-mahluk cantik nan sexy itu

"Hahh... Jika kau datang kesini untuk merayu aku tidak punya waktu, Yoochun sshi..." ucap Tiffany menekuk wajahnya

"Haha... memangnya kenapa eoh? Sibuk sekali..."

"Benar, aku sangat sibuk semenjak Presidir Jung kembali dari liburannya! Haaah... Aku pikir dengan pergi berlibur si Jung itu akan lebih manusiawi!"

'Berlibur apanya?' batin Yoochun menahan tawa

"Apa yang dilakukan si Jung itu sampai wajah cantikmu ini menekuk?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, sejak kembali kerjanya hanya marah dan marah.. Salah ini.. Salah itu... Ingin sekali aku mengacak wajah angkuhnya itu " sewot Tiffany

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya..." ucap Yoochun mengulum senyumnya

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau dilemparnya ke neraka!" ucap Tiffany membuat Yoochun menghela nafas

'Jung Yunho tidak berubah ternyata, malah semakin menjadi sejak bertemu bocah berandalan itu' batin Yoochun

Yoochun memaksa Yunho untuk ijin sementara di Toho school. Semenjak menemukan Yunho 'tergantung' di pohon, namja berjidat lebar ini khawatir jika siksaan dari murid Toho school akan semakin menjadi jika Yunho nekat bertahan, Yunho sendiri ingin menolak namun berpikir jika apa yang Yoochun katakan ada benarnya

'Aku harus cari cara lain untuk mendekati Jaejoongku' ucap Yunho saat itu dan semenjak Yunho kembali bekerja semua orang mendapat oleh-oleh manis darinya, tidak ada satupun karyawan yang tidak di damprat, termasuk dirinya! ckckck...

"Semua orang menjadi korban...si Jung itu pasti frustasi tidak bisa melihat Jaejoongnya'

Yoochun masuk keruangan atasannya itu, tampak Yunho tengah sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya

"Aku tebak, kau pasti belum sarapan... benarkan Jung?" tanya Yoochun membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya

"Aku sedang sibuk, jangan menggangguku..." Yoochun menghela nafas, Jung Yunho sangat keras kepala pikirnya

"Kau apakan Leeteuk sampai pucat seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun

"Aku hanya mengingatkannya untuk teliti, hanya itu..." jawab Yunho santai

"Yeah aku mengerti..."

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Yoochun memutar bola matanya

'Jaejoong lagi...' batinnya malas

Yoochun pikir dengan meminta Yunho ijin dari 'sekolah' dirinya juga bisa bernafas lega untuk tidak kembali ke sekolah neraka itu sementara waktu, namun yang terjadi justru dia yang harus mengawasi gerak-gerik Jaejoong disekolah. Yunho memaksanya untuk tetap menyamar menjadi guru di sekolah itu

"Seperti biasa... Membuat keonaran" Dahi Yunho berkerut

"Kemarin ada yang menantangnya berkelahi, coba kau tebak siapa pemenangnya?" Yunho diam lalu tersenyum penuh arti

"Jaejoongku..."

"Benar Jaejoongmu yang menang dan seperti biasa... Dia lolos dari dewan kedisiplinan berkat teman-teman berandalannya itu!"

"Jaejoong pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo wajar jika namja itu menang dan jangan salahkan teman-temannya yang melindunginya, persahabatan anak remaja jaman sekarang patut diacungi jempol"

"Yeah... kau benar, kuharap kau segera menjinakkan kucing liarmu dan juga teman-teman berandalannya itu

* mirotic song

Yunho menatap layar handphonenya

* Top calling...

"Yeoboseo...?"

"..."

"Heeemmm..."

"..."

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan dan pastikan aku bisa melihatnya"

"..."

"Oke.." Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Yoochun penuh arti

"Duduklah dengan tenang, sebelum berangkat ke Toho school aku ingin kau melihat pertunjukkan ini dulu, seosangnim..." pinta Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, Yoochun mengernyit bingung saat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju tv yang ada diruangan itu

"Kau ingin menonton apa Jung? film porno?"

"Tsk, dasar mesum... lihat saja jangan banyak bertanya..."

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya saat tv diruangan itu hidup dan menampakkan Jaejoong beserta teman-temannya

"Apa ini live? hey... ini masih dijam sekolah! mereka membolos?"

"Boojaeku memang badung, kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan" ucap Yunho menyeringai

.

.

.

Aku mengelus perutku yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Aku baru ingat jika sejak semalam aku belum makan, sisa gajiku sudah kubayar sewa flat yang kutinggali

Kruyukkkk... kruyukkkk...

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Hyuk jae

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun" ucap Donghae

"Benarkah?"

'Haish... memalukan sekali' batinku menekan perutku agar bunyi aneh tidak keluar lagi dari perut ini

"Jae Hyung... Perutmu sakit?" tanya Junsu menatap perungku yang kusentuh

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan kuatir" Aku bersikap seperti biasanya, aku tidak ingin teman-temanku khawatir dan aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka, namun perutku ini memang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama saat kami melewati restoran ramen kesukaanku, aku jadi ingin menyantap ramen

Aku menunduk malu saat Junsu menangkap tatapanku pada restoran ramen itu

"Ehemmm... Aku jadi lapar, teman-teman kita makan direstoran itu... aku yang traktir!" ucap Junsu membuatku menatapnya, namja imut itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, terima kasih Junchan...

"Wah... ramen? aku suka... kebetulan aku belum sarapan" ucap Hyuk jae antusias

"Sepagi ini makan ramen? Apa tidak takut perut kalian kepanasan?" eluh Donghae

"Jangan ikut jika tidak suka" Donghae mendengus mendengar ucapan Changmin

"Junchan... aku pesan tiga mangkuk ya..." teriak Changmin

"Aku bisa bangkrut Chwang!"

"Kau tidak akan bangkrut jika hanya membelikanku 3 mangkuk ramen bebek!" ucap Changmin menoyor kepala Junsu

"Jae hyung... Changmin menoyor kepalaku!" adu Junsu membuatku tertawa melihat interaksi dua sahabatku itu, aku merasa bahagia karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka...

.

.

.

Hari ini kami memang tidak masuk sekolah, Hyuk jae malas masuk sekolah dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kami, jika salah satu dari kami tidak masuk sekolah maka yang lainnya akan ikut tidak masuk, kami memang anak-anak nakal tapi nilai kami tidak ada yang turun, hebatkan?

"Maaf tuan kartu anda tidak bisa digunakan..." ucap salah satu pelayan mengembalikan black card milik Junsu

"Eoh? Ya sudah pakai yang ini saja" Junsu mengeluarkan black card miliknya yang lain, kartu itu... Sebelum Appa bangkrut aku memilikinya

"Maaf tuan... semua kartunya tidak bisa digunakan"

"Apa? Mana mungkin..."

"Tsk, pakai punyaku saja" ucap Changmin menyerahkan black cardnya pada pelayan

"Jika tidak punya uang jangan sok traktir segala bebek..." cibir Hyuk jae menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku punya uang! Appa baru saja mengisinya..." jawab Junsu mengerucut imut

"Tidak apa, mungkin appamu lupa..." ucapku menengahi

"Maaf tuan... Kartu milik anda juga tidak bisa dipakai..."

"Heh? Apa tidak ada yang salah?! Coba di cek sekali lagi"

"Kami sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali"

"Pakai punyaku saja kalau perlu punya Donghae juga.." ucap Hyuk jae menyerahkan black cardnya

"Haish... merepotkan saja!" kesal Hyuk jae mengeluarkan black card miliknya

"Maafkan aku... Ini semua salahku" ucap Junsu menunduk sedih

"Hey.. ini bukan salahmu, tapi aku... aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain merepotkan kalian, maafkan aku..." ucapku menahan tangis

"Aigoo... ini masih pagi, jangan memulainya dengan banjir air mata" ucap Hyuk jae merangkulku dan Junsu

"Junchan... Jangan menangis atau kau mau kubelikan boneka bebek karet eoh?"

"Issh... Changmin ah!" kesal Junsu menepuk bahu Changmin kesal

"Kau juga hyung, ingat! Kingka Toho tidak boleh menangis!" ucap Changmin membuatku tersenyum

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis!" ucapku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal

"Lihat... Kingka Toho school menggemaskan aniya?" cibir Hyuk jae

"Hahaha..." tawa kami bersama

Appa... Joongie disini sangat bahagia, meski Joongie kesulitan uang tapi Joongie bahagia memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka... Appa jangan khawatir...

"Maaf tuan kartunya masih tidak bisa dipakai"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan teman-temannya menunduk ngeri mendengar manager restoran itu memarahi mereka! Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa kartu yang mereka miliki tidak bisa digunakan

"Saya tidak peduli, kalian harus membayar tagihannya sekarang!"

"Tapi ajusshi kami tidak memiliki uang tunai" ucap Jaejoong menunduk takut

"Apa kami boleh membayarnya dengan barang? kami punya handphone, jam tangan dan juga cincin emas" ucap Changmin menyerahkan barang-barang miliknya

"Sudah ku bilang, AKU BUTUH UANG TUNAI!" Semprott manager bertubuh tambun itu

"Apa aku boleh menelpon appaku? Percayalah appaku salah satu menteri di negara ini" ucap Junsu membuat manager gendut itu mendelik tak suka

"Ohh yeah? Kalau begitu appaku presiden amerika! KALIAN MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH?!" teriak manager itu

"Lalu kau mau kami membayar dengan apa, GENDUT?!" ucap Changmin sadis, wajah manager tambun itu memerah menahan marah, namun tak berapa lama seringai muncul di wajahnya

"Tae, apa ajumma shin belum datang?" tanya manager tambun itu pada pekerjanya

"Belum sajangnim" manager tambun itu menyeringai senang menatap gank Jaejoong

"Apa lihat-lihat ajusshi? Kau mau menjual kami eoh? kuberitahu ne, kami anak orang kaya!" ucap Hyuk jae membuat manager itu mendecih

"Kalian..." tunjukkanya pada gank Jaejoong, gank Jaejoongpun saling mennatap satu sama lain

"Aku akan melepaskan kalian dengan satu syarat..." ucap manager itu membuat gank Jaejoong senang

"Apa syaratnya ajusshi?" tanya Jaejoong antusias

"Cuci semua piring pelanggan di restoran ini"

"APA?!"

"Jika kalian menolak... Kalian ku sekap digudang bawah tanah"

"ANDWEEEE..."

.

.

.

"Bwahahaha..." Tawa Yunho membahana diruang itu, Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Apanya yang lucu?' batin Yoochun

"Kau lihat wajah mereka? pfftt... hahahaha..." tawa Tunho lagi mendekap mulutnya menahan tawa

"Ini baru permulaan... Tunggu tanggal mainnya" ucap Yunho tersenyum bodoh

"Kau memblokir kartu mereka?" tanya Yoochun, Yunho mengangguk mantap

"bagian mencuci piring juga aku yang atur, hahaha..."

"Mereka cerdas Jung, mereka pasti mencari tahu penyebabnya"

"Hoho... Jung Yunho tidak bodoh" ucap Yunho yakin

"Terserahmu sajalah, aku mau kesekolah lagi"

"Seosangnim... Sampaikan salam cintahku pada Jaejoongie tersayang ne" ucap Yunho ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas oleh Yoochun

'Dasar beruang gila!'

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap langit malam dengan lelah. Hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya, tadi pagi Jaejoong terpaksa mendapatkan hukuman manis dari manager restoran, mencuci piring pelanggan restoran sampai sore hari! Jaejoong terpaksa terlambat bekerja hingga harus lembur sampai dini hari dan kini namja cantik itu harus berjalan kaki mengingat bus terakhir sudah berangkat meninggalkannya

"Huft... untung flatku dan club letaknya tidak jauh!" ucap Jaejoong menyeka keringatnya

"Aku lelah..." Jaejoong mencari tempat untuk istirahat. Jaejoong harus extra mengeluarkan tenaganya mengingat hari ini club sangat ramai, apalagi tenaga namja cantik itu sudah terkuras sejak pagi

"Sepi sekali..." Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura disekitarnya, maklum saat ini hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, wajar jika jalanan sudah cukup sepi

Namja cantik itu segera beranjak dari duduknya ingin cepat sampai diflatnya dan segera beristirahat, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang, ah ani lebih tepatnya tiga orang namja mencegatnya

"Hallo manis... mau pulang hemm?" ucap salah satu namja dengan tubuh kekar sambil meneguk soju ditangannya

"Minggir... Aku mau pulang!" ucap Jaejoong dingin

"Hoho... mau kemana eoh? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu"

"Aku namja! jika ingin bersenang-senang kalian cari saja yeoja murahan" ucap Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya

"Eits... kami tidak keberatan jika bersenang-senang dengan namja cantik sepertimu"

Mata Jaejoong berkilat marah, ingin sekali namja itu mematahkan kedua tangan namja yang mengatakannya cantik! Kim Jaejoong tampan! berani-beraninya ketiga cecunguk ini menghina wajahnya yang tamvan ini

"Heh... Kalian ingin ku hajar eoh?" ucap Jaejoong memasang kuda-kuda

"Hahaha..." tawa ketiga namja itu saat melihat Jaejoong yang akan menghajar mereka

"Kau pikir kami..."

Buagh...

Tanpa ba bi bu dan tanpa permisi Jaejoong menendang wajah salah satu namja yang mencegatnya hingga tersungkur di tanah, kedua teman namja itu menatap Jaejoong garang saat melihat temannya ambruk

"Awas kau bocah!" teriak kedua namja itu segera menyerang Jaejoong hingga perkelahian itu tidak terhindarkan

Bagh... Bugh... Prang... Preeet

Jaejoong menghajar ketiga namja yang telah menghina wajah tamvannya hingga babak belur, dengan keahlian beladirinya dan juga statusnya sebagai Kingka Toho School Jaejoong berhasil menumbangkannya. Jaejoong menganga saat melihat ketiga namja itu bangkit kembali tanpa rasa sakit

"Heh? kenapa bisa begini?" bingung Jaejoong, bagi Jaejoog sebenarnya tidak menemui kesulitan menumbangkan ketiga namja itu lagi, namun tenaganya sudah terkuras sejak pagi membuatnya tak sanggup juga melawan ketiga namja yang mencegatnya itu

"Hosh... hosh... Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong saat kedua namja itu berhasil menghentikannya dan mencekal kedua lengannya

Jaejoong berusaha meronta dari cekalan dua namja disampingnya, sedangkan namja yang lainnya mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang halus

"Kau harus menerima balasannya cantik, bagaimana dengan tidur bersamaku heem..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya takut, namja itu tidak mau diperkosa oleh ketiga namja itu

"Cuih... Aku tidak sudi tidur dengan kalian!" ucap Jaejoong meludahi salah satu namja yang mencegatnya

"KAU!..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat namja yang diludahinya itu melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pipi mulus Jaejoong

'Tuhan... Tolong Joongie, hiks... Joongie anak baik... Joongie tidak mau diperkaos ajusshi-ajusshi jelek... Kirimkan malaikat tamvan untuk menolong Joongie... hiks"

Sreettt...

Tubuh Jaejoong tersungkur ketanah saat kedua namja itu tiba-tiba melepasnya, Jaejoong semakin menutup matanya takut

Buagh... Buukkk... Pletak...

Brukkk...

Ketiga namja itu ambruk di tanah dengan wajah babak belur, sementara Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya menahan tangis

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja yang menolongnya itu

"Hiks... hiks..."Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis

"Tenanglah, sekarang sudah aman..." ucap namja itu memeluknya erat, pelukan hangat yang membuat Jaejoong merasa terlindungi, pelukan yang sama seperti pelukkan appanya

"Appa... hiks..." ucap Jaejoong memeluk sosok itu dengan erat

"Sttt... Jangan menangis, apa kau mau kubelikan ice cream?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dipelukkan namja itu

"Aku akan membelikan ice cream rasa vanilla. Kau maukan, Jaejoong sshi?"

Deg

'Jaejoong sshi? Suara ini sepertinya aku...'

Sreet

Jaejoong melepas pelukkannya dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat namja yang sudah menolongnya itu

"Kau...?!" tunjuk Jaejoong

"Aku?" tunjuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri

Plakkk...

"wadawwww..."

"Jung Yunho! kenapa kau berada disini eoh?!" tanya Jaejoong setelah memberikan kecupan sayang pada kepala Yunho

"Appo... Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu terkepung Jaejoong sshi... Kenapa memukulku?" ringis Yunho

"Apa?!" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung

'Bagaimana bisa ajusshi culun ini menghajar tiga orang itu hingga babak belur' batin Jaejoong tak percaya

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Jaejoong sshi?" tanya Yunho

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Yunho

"Tunggu... Jaejoong sshi, apa kau masih ingin Ice cream?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho galak

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang bersama, kau tidak takut diserang lagi?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya

"Tunggu apa lagi? cepat ikut aku pabo!"

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum saat menatap Jaejoong yang tengah asyik melahap ice cream vanillanya. Mereka berdua sempat mampir ke supermarket yang biasa buka 24 jam untuk membeli ice cream dan memilih duduk ditaman untuk menghabiskan ice creamnya

"Hem Jaejoong sshi... kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menjilati ice cream strawberrynya

"Aku habis pulang bekerja..." jawab Jaejoong cuek

"Oh.. kau bekerja dimana? di supermarket?"

"Aku bekerja di club malam... Ups..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya cepat

'haishh... aku keceplosan' batin Jaejoong kesal

"Benarkah? Apa pihak sekolah tahu dengan pekerjaanmu?" Yunho diam-diam menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang mulai salah tingkah, jujur... selama ini tidak ada yang tahu jika Jaejoong bekerja di club malam, Jaejoong dan sahabat-sahabatnya berusaha menutupinya dengan rapi meskipun semua orang tahu keluarga Jaejoong bangkrut! Salahkan otak Jaejoong yang memang cerdas hingga membuat para guru tidak banyak bertanya mengenai pekerjaan Jaejoong sebenarnya dan untuk siswa Toho, mereka tetap tunduk dengan Jaejoong mengingat Jaejoong masih memiliki sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih sangat berpengaruh

"Kau ingin mengancamku ajusshi?"

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi para guru jika mengetahui salah satu siswanya bekerja di club, ahhh... juga reaksi orang tua murid jika mendengar teman satu sekolah anak mereka yang terpandang seorang pekerja club" ucap Yunho menjilati ice creamnya dengan santai

"Apa maumu ajusshi?" tanya Jaejoong menahan emosinya

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin berteman" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki teman, karena penyakitku... Aku harus terbaring lama dirumah sakit" ucap Yunho mulai mengarang indah dan sepertinya karangan indahnya berhasil membuat ekspresi malaikait disampingnya berubah sendu

"Saat pertama kali tahu jika aku akan kembali ke sekolah rasanya bahagia sekali, serasa kau diberi kesempatan kedua, ku pikir aku akan memiliki banyak teman dan saling bertukar pikiran tapi, sejak awal berada disekolah aku justru dijauhi..." Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapnya sedih ice cream yang berada dingannya

'Jung Yunho cerdas sekali...' bangganya menyeringai

"Menjadi temanku atau rahasia terbongkar, begitu maksudmu?" Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"Tepat sekali Jaejoong sshi, kau ingin menolak?"

"Kau pintar mengambil kesempatan ajusshi...Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak"

"Deal..." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya

"Yeah... deal!" jawab Jaejoong tidak menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dan melanjutkan menikmati ice creamnya yang tertunda

"Terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah menolongku dari ajusshi-ajusshi jelek itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan nasibku jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah tidak perawan lagi.." Yunho menahan tawanya mendengar ungkapan terima kasih dari Jaejoong

'Yeahhh... lepas dari ajusshi-ajusshi jelek itu kau justru masuk perangkap ajusshi tamvan sepertiku' batin Yunho menyeringai

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoongnya yang galak itu

"Makannya pelan-pelan Jaejoong sshi..." ucap Yunho menyeka sisa ice cream yang melekat di sudut bibir Jaejoong

Deg...

Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik, hingga...

PLAKKKKK...

"Awwww..."

"MATI KAU JUNG!"

"AMPUN JAEJOONG SSHI..." teriak Jaejoong menghindari Jaejoong yang hendak memukulnya

Sosok namja itu menggeleng pelan saat melihat atasannya tengah melindungi diri dari amukan namja cantik yang baru sedetik lalu menjadi teman bossnya yang bodoh itu, Park Yoochun menyerahkan amplop kepada seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu jika aku dibalik semua ini..." perintahnya

"Baik tuan..." jawab namja dengan wajah babak belur itu keluar dari mobil Yoochun

"Tsk, haruskah aku yang duluan bertindak? Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, dasar beruang lamban!" ucapnya lalu meghidupkan mesin mobilnya meninggalkan dua sosok namja yang masih saling berkejaran itu

TBC

Maaf banget apdetnya lama.. jiwa humor saya tiba-tiba hilang dan butuh bertapa dulu digoa hangat jaemak #diseplak jung

buat yang nungguin yunjae moment, maaf dichap ini cuma secuil.. chap depan saya banyakin yunjae momentnya

terima kaaih buat yang udah baca ff saya yang ala kadarnya ini

terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau meninggalkan tanda cinta berupa review

maaf saya gak bisa balas satu-satu, terima kasih banyak...^^

salam cipok tersayang buat kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview


End file.
